


Не брат

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Санса и Миранда разговаривают. В основном, о Джоне Сноу.





	Не брат

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF PLIO; бета wakeupinlondon

Когда толстушка Миранда Ройс сообщила, что сегодня в Лунные Врата прилетели вороны, и спросила, не хочет ли Алейна послушать последние новости, та обрадовалась. В замке, укрытом снегом и зимней стужей от внешнего мира, узнавать новости всегда приятно. Но вместо того, чтобы выложить все сразу, обычно болтливая Миранда повела Алейну в свою комнату.

— Эти известия могут взволновать тебя, — сказала она с таинственной улыбкой, наливая в две чаши сладкое вино.

Алейна насторожилась. «Леди Миранда на самом деле хитрая и проницательная. Будь с ней внимательнее», — наказывал ей приемный отец, и Алейна гадала, уж не выдала ли она себя, когда не сдержалась при известии о том, что Джон стал лордом-командующим Ночного Дозора. И последующие слова Миранды лишь усилили ее подозрения. Все новости касались Севера. 

— Из Темнолесья пишут, что Станнис Баратеон освободил замок от железян и повел свое войско на Винтерфелл. Он намеревается сразиться с Русе Болтоном — новым Хранителем Севера, назначенным королем.

Доспехи Алейны Стоун, с которыми Санса почти срослась за последние месяцы, задрожали. Сердце сжалось. Станнис Баратеон, брат короля Роберта, друга ее отца, собирается освобождать ее родной дом… Но так могла бы подумать Санса Старк. Алейна Стоун никогда не была в Винтерфелле, и лорд Эддард Старк не мог быть ее отцом.

— Станнис — бунтовщик и мятежник, раз пошел против нашего законного короля, и его ждет поражение, — проговорила Алейна, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал ровно. Миранда с беспечным видом пожала пухлыми плечами.

— Наверное, так и будет. Из Винтерфелла, кстати, тоже пришло письмо. Сын лорда Болтона — тот бастард, которого узаконили, — женится на дочери Эддарда Старка. Арье, кажется.

Броня затрещала. Санса едва удержала вскрик. Арья, ее несносная младшая сестра, вечно чумазая и растрепанная, вечно все делавшая не вовремя и не так, — жива, она дома, в Винтерфелле, и уже выходит замуж. Неужели она так выросла?.. Не дури, тут же одернула себя Санса. Арью выдают замуж так же, как ее саму выдавали за Тириона — важен не возраст, а Винтерфелл. У Сансы задрожали губы, когда она вспомнила свою печальную свадьбу и представила сестру на своем месте. Арья всегда была такой непримиримой, наверное, она станет вырываться и драться… Усилием воли Санса водрузила свои доспехи на место. У Алейны Стоун нет сестры.

— Думаю, надо послать им поздравления со свадьбой, — сказала Алейна, скромно потупившись, как подобало незамужней девице. Но она чувствовала, что щеки порозовели оттого, как пристально смотрела на нее Миранда, и поднесла чашу к губам, чтобы скрыть румянец.

— Третий ворон прилетел со Стены, — продолжила та. — Новый лорд-командующий, бастард Эддарда Старка, — помнишь, я тебе о нем говорила, — мертв. Убит одичалыми, вроде бы.

Чаша выпала из рук и разлетелась вдребезги. Вместе с доспехами Алейны Стоун. По плитам пола растеклось вино, а по щекам покатились слезы.

— Зачем тебе это нужно? — прошептала Санса, давясь рыданиями. — Хочешь выдать меня королеве и получить награду?

— Значит, ты — Санса Старк? — Миранда изучала ее с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Санса кивнула. Терять ей уже было нечего.

— Я давно подозревала. Даже завела как-то разговор с отцом — спросила, что бы он сделал в том случае, если бы ты объявилась. Он сказал, что почел бы за честь поддержать тебя. И другие лорды Долины, скорее всего, тоже. Так ты заявишь о себе?

Санса сглотнула. Слезы потекли сильнее, но в сердце затеплилась надежда. И она с удивлением спросила себя, почему именно смерть Джона оказалась тем, что вновь вернуло к жизни Сансу Старк. Ведь он ей даже не был настоящим братом. Только наполовину.

***

Когда Миранда, озорно улыбаясь, предложила пойти на галерею полюбоваться на тренирующихся на главном дворе Винтерфелла мужчин, Санса охотно согласилась. Ведь там должен быть Джон. То, что он оказался живым, наполняло ее сердце радостью с момента их встречи. Станнис Баратеон потерпел поражение, но Джон сумел собрать остатки его армии и одичалых, и это войско соединилось с силами Долины, которые привели лорды, присягнувшие Сансе. Вместе им удалось вернуть себе родной замок и начать его восстанавливать.

Санса надела теплый, подбитый мехом плащ и повернулась к Миранде. Та тоже накинула на плечи плащ, но оставила его распахнутым, а декольте ее платья было настолько глубоко, что открывало большую часть роскошной груди. 

— Ты не замерзнешь? — с сомнением спросила Санса. — На улице холодно, даже окна заиндевели.

— К чему красота, если ее никто не видит, — Миранда лукаво подмигнула. — А если ее пощиплет морозом, то она только будет сильнее сиять. Пойдем, ослепим бравых северян и долинцев. 

Во дворе облаченные в сталь и кожу мужчины, разбившись на пары, сходились в учебных поединках. Санса сразу увидела Джона: он фехтовал с незнакомым ей воином. Вокруг них собралось немало зрителей. Уже по одному этому Сансе, не особенно смыслившей в искусстве боя на мечах, было ясно, что эти двое считаются прекрасными фехтовальщиками. И Джон побеждал. Он пропустил укол в бедро, который заставил его покачнуться, но удержался на ногах и ответил своему противнику сложной комбинацией ударов, последний из которых — в голову, такой силы, что шлем глухо зазвенел, — тот не успел отбить и упал. Зрители зааплодировали.

— Браво! — Миранда перегнулась через парапет настолько, что ее грудь едва не вывалилась из платья. — Твой брат — видный мужчина, — сказала она Сансе.

Миранда положила глаз на Джона?.. Ошеломленная этим открытием, Санса лишь пролепетала машинально:

— Он мой единокровный брат.

Джон поклонился девушкам, потом помог своему противнику подняться, и они вместе направились к арсеналу. Миранда запахнула плащ.

— Из него выйдет хороший муж, — заметила она.

— Но он же бастард, — удивилась Санса. Не может же законная дочь Нестора Ройса всерьез рассматривать его как кандидата в мужья?.. — Твой отец не согласится на такой брак.

— Согласится, и с радостью, — фыркнула Миранда. — Лорды боятся ко мне свататься, ведь я — вдова, уморившая мужа. А в жилах твоего брата течет кровь королей Севера, пусть и передалась она ему не на супружеском ложе. И он — отменный боец, за которым воины идут в битву. Мой отец будет счастлив, если его внуки будут хотя бы вполовину так же хороши.

Сансе почему-то стало неприятно от этих слов, как будто подруга позарилась на что-то, принадлежащее только ей. Но она одернула себя. Для Джона такая партия была бы очень хорошей, он получит имя, которого у него никогда не было, и положение в Долине. Но тогда ему придется уехать из Винтерфелла. Готова ли Санса его отпустить?..

— Ты поговоришь с ним? — продолжала между тем Миранда. — Не напрямую, конечно, как-нибудь исподволь. Мужчины иногда бывают очень стеснительны в вопросах брака, женщины должны проявлять инициативу, если хотят достичь семейного счастья.

Санса закусила губу, но в конце концов кивнула. Отказать было бы невежливо.

— Конечно.

— Вот здорово! — Миранда обняла ее и расцеловала в обе щеки. — И мы с тобой тогда станем сестрами!

Санса осторожно высвободилась из ее объятий.

— Пойдем, мне нужно переодеться. Утром прибыли леди Мормонт и лорд Гловер. С ними завещание Робба, и они хотят его зачитать.

— Пойдем, конечно. — Миранда положила пухлую руку ей на талию и повлекла за собой. — Хотя кто еще может быть наследницей Робба Старка, кроме тебя?..

Санса молча кивнула. Куда больше, чем последняя воля ее погибшего брата, ее волновал вопрос — что будет, если Джон уедет? Известия об Арье оказались ложными, несчастная Джейни, которую за нее выдали, стала жалкой тенью прежней себя, да она и не была Старком. Джон последний, кто остался из всей семьи Сансы. Кто тогда будет ее защищать, командовать ее воинами, кому она сможет полностью доверять? Кто еще будет любить ее не ради Винтерфелла и будет любить Винтерфелл так же сильно, как она?.. 

С неожиданной горечью Санса сбросила с себя руку Миранды. 

Она сама могла бы выйти за него замуж. Если бы он не был ее братом.

***

Когда Миранда догнала Сансу в богороще, та, разочарованная и немного уставшая, присела на присыпанный снегом камень под сердце-деревом. Джона здесь не было, а она была так уверена, что найдет его там, где так любил сидеть их отец, лорд Эддард Старк. Нет, только ее отец. А Джону, оказывается, он приходился дядей. 

Запыхавшаяся Миранда плюхнулась рядом с ней прямо на заснеженную землю.

— Чего ты так быстро убежала? Найдется твой двоюродный братец, не волнуйся, — она подчеркнула слово «двоюродный». — Понятно, что он в расстроенных чувствах. Он уже считал себя королем Севера, а тут такие новости. 

— Он расстроился вовсе не из-за этого, — прошептала Санса, но подруга ее не услышала.

— Когда я уходила из большого чертога, — продолжала Миранда, — лорды как раз выясняли, означает ли это, что завещание Молодого Волка недействительно. Ведь там написано «единокровный» брат, а не двоюродный. 

— Не думаю, — возразила Санса громче и тверже, — что Робб изменил бы свою волю, узнав правду. Джон все равно остается нам родней.

— Ну, не скажи. Он же Таргариен. — Миранда фыркнула. — Как хорошо, что я не вышла за него замуж. Никогда не знаешь, что от этих Таргариенов может родиться — нормальный ребенок или чудище какое. 

В голосе Миранды звучала обида. Джон не выказал ни малейшей заинтересованности ею, а у Сансы не хватило духу признаться, что это она с ним так и не поговорила, хотя ее и мучил из-за этого стыд. Но теперь стыд и колебания исчезли, вместо этого Сансу охватило волнение. Джон не только ее двоюродный брат, он принц. Самый настоящий принц, во имя всех богов! Тот, о ком она мечтала с самого детства. Не из-за того ли обрушились на нее несчастья, что она ошиблась, решив, будто этот принц — Джоффри?..

Санса поднялась с камня и отряхнула юбку. 

— Да, возвращайся в большой чертог, — подбодрила ее Миранда. — Сейчас самое время напомнить им о своих правах. Многие лорды сомневаются, и если ты найдешь для них правильные слова, еще сегодня станешь королевой Севера.

— Стану, — кивнула Санса. Но не так, как думает подруга. И вовсе не в великий чертог Санса собиралась сейчас отправиться. Она поняла, куда мог пойти Джон после того, как лорд Хоуленд Рид объявил правду о его родителях. В крипту, к могиле матери. Она найдет его там. Найдет — и скажет, как она рада, что он ей не брат.


End file.
